kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Every Day's Like Christmas (song)
|format = Digital download |genre = |length = 4:13 (Album version) 3:33 (Remix version) |label = Parlophone |writer = |producer = Stargate |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "I'm Gonna Be Warm This Winter" (8) |this_song = "Every Day's Like Christmas" (9) |next_song = "Wonderful Christmastime" (10) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Every Day's Like Christmas }} "Every Day's Like Christmas" is a song by Kylie Minogue, taken from her thirteenth studio album and first Holiday album, Kylie Christmas (2015). It was written by Chris Martin, the frontman of the British alternative rock band, Coldplay and Stargate, who also produced. Martin also sings the backing vocals of the song. The song is an electronic pop ballad where Kylie describes her compassion towards her partner on Christmas Day. It contains elements of modern electronic music and Christmas music. A remix version by Stock Aitken Waterman was released as the third single from the album on 2 December 2015. Critical reception towards "Every Day's Like Christmas" has been positive; some critics highlighted it as an album stand out, while many commended the song's production and Martin's involvement. The song has been subjected, primarily from the British media, as a contender for the United Kingdom Christmas number one of 2015. A music video was directed by David Lopez-Edwards, showing Kylie, her friends, and her then-boyfriend, British actor Joshua Sasse, enjoying Christmas Day in her London home. The song was performed at her live Christmas show at the Royal Albert Hall on 11 December 2015. Background and composition In July 2015, American guitarist and producer Nile Rodgers and Kylie's sister Dannii Minogue were reported to be working on a rumored "Christmas album", while The Sun claimed she had recorded "half of the album". Kylie later confirmed it on her official Instagram account, and "Every Day's Like Christmas" was included on the finalized track list. "Every Day's Like Christmas" was written and composed by British musician, songwriter and Coldplay frontman Chris Martin alongside Stargate, who also produced the track. Martin, alongside Jimmy Junior and Kristen Gill, served as backing vocalists for the track. This song is the second collaboration between Martin and Kylie, after Coldplay and Kylie's 2008 single, "Lhuna". "Every Day's Like Christmas" is a "modern pop ballad", according to Tim Sendra at Allmusic, and contains electropop elements. Tim Jonze from The Guardian noted its musical similarities to Coldplay, saying that because Martin penned and composed the song, it "delivered in the style of previous songs penned by Martin". Christopher Monk from MusicOMH described the song as a "tuneful melancholia of a Coldplay ballad." Pip Ellwood-Hughes from Entertainment Focus felt the song was a "dreamy, electro-pop" track. Lyrically, the song "details a romance that feels as sublime as Christmas," exemplifying the lyrics "Until you, everyday was ordinary / It's true and now every day's like Christmas," Release "Every Day's Like Christmas" was remixed by Kylie's 1987–1991 producers and long-time collaborators, Stock Aitken Waterman (who consist of Mike Stock, Matt Aitken, and Pete Waterman.) It is Stock Aitken Waterman's first collaboration in more than twenty years, and their first collaboration with Kylie since their 1991 single, "Shocked". According to Waterman, Kylie suggested the trio to reunite and remix "Every Day's Like Christmas"; "The three of us have not done a single for 25 years. We have never fallen out but there was never a purpose where we thought it was worth working together. I told the others this is what Kylie wants and they said, ‘Let’s do it — return at the top’." According to Kylie and her label Parlophone, they requested Stock Aitken Waterman to produce something "dead retro", with "nothing modern." Waterman commented that Martin was fine in re-composing the track, and Kylie said that she "loved it (the new song)". Critical reception concerts, in 2015.|right]] "Every Day's Like Christmas" received universal acclaim from most music critics. Monk, Jonze, and Ellwood-Hughes labelled the song as the album highlight. Cameron Adams from Herald Sun was positive, saying "It sounds as poptastic as you’d expect a Christmas song written for Kylie by Chris Martin would sound, just with industrial strength sleigh bells." Piet Levy from Js Online stated that Martin, British musician Iggy Pop, and American musician Frank Sinatra, who collaborated on "Every Day's Like Christmas", "Christmas Wrapping" and "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" "are three reasons why Kylie Christmas is a brimming cup of bubbly cheer, and three more reasons why Kylie Minogue is as savvy and enduring a pop star as Madonna." Gordon Ashenhurst from Metro Weekly said "If only every song on this album were in the same vein as "Every Day’s Like Christmas" — it not only justifies, but strengthens her reputation. Beautiful and lilting, it is truly deserving of future classic status. Written by Coldplay’s Chris Martin, it’s a shame such heart-melting beauty and ambition cannot be matched elsewhere." The remix version received favourable reviews. A reviewer from PopCrush was positive, stating "So did the original version of "Every Day’s Like Christmas" leave you wanting a bit more disco? Leave you wanting to feel a bit more bouncy, exuberant, or joyous? Make you wonder what the track might sound like if the Pet Shop Boys tinkered with it? The Stock Aitken Waterman remix will answer all those questions and make good on all those promises." Rob Corpsey from The Official Chart Company stated "OK so this is pretty much the Christmas song to end all Christmas songs; a massive sugar rush of classic, candy-coated late 80s pop wrapped up in a big shiny red bow. Oh, and did we mention Kylie's singing on it?" He concluded "it's no wonder this latest offering is so good, because they've clearly got chemistry. We can't get enough of this and we reckon you'll feel the same..." Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Kylie Christmas Category:Christmas Category:Parlophone Category:2015 Category:Kylie Christmas singles Category:Songs Category:2010s singles